


Transfixed

by et_cetera55



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/"><b>ds_snippets</b></a> amnesty 26 for the prompt <i>Transfixed</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Transfixed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/profile)[**ds_snippets**](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) amnesty 26 for the prompt _Transfixed_

Another case closed, another celebratory pizza and hockey game and Fraser is once again sleeping on Ray’s couch.

Only he’s not actually sleeping, because he is finding it spectacularly hard to sleep knowing that Ray is in the next room dressed only in a pair of scandalously thin boxers.

The stiffening these thoughts trigger in his own undergarments causes him to groan. It’s no good. He can’t sleep like this. He can’t have a cold shower because that would wake Ray but perhaps cold water on a flannel…

Padding softly to the bathroom his attention is caught by a soft sigh coming through Ray’s half-open bedroom door. And he can’t seem to stop himself from creeping nearer to look closer.

Ray – who normally looks so peaceful, when sleeping – now seems to be frowning in his sleep, wearing what Fraser always thinks of as his ‘concentrating’ face. He wonders what Ray’s dreaming about.

Fraser’s gaze is caught by the long lean lines of Ray’s chest, clearly defined by the thin sheet that covered him, wiry and beautiful as his body tapered to his waist… and below… where Ray’s hand seems to be… moving… rhythmically … repetitively.

Fraser’s boxers become painfully tight as he realises what Ray is doing: Ray is touching himself. Ray is _masturbating_. Fraser’s hand moves of its own accord towards his own groin, his fingers rubbing over the smooth cotton, sending waves of pleasure throbbing through him.

Staring at Ray’s hand stroking over and over, he matches it thrust for thrust, unable to focus on anything but those talented fingers, wishing they were touching him instead.

Ray gives a soft groan.

Fraser looks up almost involuntarily.

Ray. Is. Awake.

He is staring at Fraser, eyes dark with desire as he raises an eyebrow and says,

“Join me, Ben?”


End file.
